


Good, Clean Fun

by Shatterpath



Series: Reinvent [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the threesome shenanigans with guy!Emma, Regina and Blue. Because the muses insisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6-23-14  
> Warnings: GENDERBEND. THREESOME. Missing scene from my epic 'Sophrosyne' that takes place between chapters 27 and 28.  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only.  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Beta: All mistakes are my own. Keeping a good beta is hard!  
> Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: On 12-13-12, Ariestess and I had an IM conversation about how many less than satisfactory genderbends existed. So, as a matter of writer pride, I decided I would show the universe how to do it well. I have to say that I had no idea what a monster of a fic this would turn out to be nor how emotionally freeing is was to explore.
> 
> Spoiler alert: If you haven't read Sophrosyne, this really won't make a hell of a lot of sense.
> 
> Dedication: A reader (Westfanemt333) was curious what happened after Emma walked out leaving Regina and Blue in the bathtub, but I didn't have enough time in the pace of the story for any shenanigans, so I skipped ahead a few days.

++ Blue ++

(2-27-13)

Some part of me still wonders how I came to be in this position. Standing in Modern Fashions-- the women's clothing store here in Storybrooke-- with a pair of… trousers in my hands. I have never worn trousers in my life! Even in the persona given to me by The Curse, thick, warm tights as armor against the cold of this place were the bulkiest thing I've ever had between my legs.

Traitorously, that particular thought triggers off the riotous cacophony of carnal memories that haunt me now. They're never far away, leaving me distracted constantly, or worse, crying out in my sleep to the point where the other fairies have been enquiring after my sleep. No, not nightmares…

Blushing hotly, I step into the pants and draw them up to button them around my waist. My reflection is a shock, showing me a woman I barely recognize in her very… normalcy. 

"Well?"

Regina's question and her pulling back the curtain to smirk nearly makes me jump clean out of the new clothes, my heart racing. "You scared me!"

The smirk deepens as she steps closer to adjust the fabric covering me with matter-of-fact hands. "Yes, I have that effect on people."

To laugh at that dry comment is so wildly inappropriate, but I near myself giggle nervously anyway. It isn't as though I have any pretences left…

Those elegant sorcereress' hands trail down the silky soft shirt and once more I am suffused with illicit heat.

"How does the fabric feel?"

The question barely registers, my mind spiraling downward with her trailing hand at the high waist of the disconcerting trousers. There is a moist heat over my ear and temple-- when had I closed my eyes-- and her voice is a husky whisper close enough to bring goosebumps to my skin.

"Is the waistband a good fit?"

Somehow, I don't think we're talking about clothes any longer…

 

++ Regina ++

Oh, I'm fully aware that I'm not supposed to be enjoying this as much as I am. Oh, certainly, I'm relishing Reul's obvious erotic distress, but more than that, having her at my mercy with the tease of proximity and my lone, caressing hand. And I've hardly even gotten inappropriate… yet.

Smoothing my hand over her belly, I let my fingers dip beneath the waistband, relishing the flat, powerful muscles hiding beneath her clothing. That had been an entirely unexpected pleasure when our carnal games had gotten Reul naked those few days ago. Who knew Miss Priss was curvy and muscled beneath the boring nun's clothing?

Ah, but there is nothing nun-like about this woman now. Breathing shallow, face flushed, pretty mouth half open, she looks completely fuckable.

"We wouldn't want you constricted, hmm?"

Careful not to muss either of us-- even I don't want to draw any extra curiosity from the staff-- I lick a hot stripe behind her ear and relish the strangled moan. Poor thing has been repressed for lifetimes! 

"Do you like the fabric? Very soft and comfortable."

With a twist of my wandering hand, the hook and eye fastener is loose and I can squirm my fingers lower.

"Do you know how Emma and I coupled up?" my voice is a bare whisper, mindful as I am by only a curtain separating us from the outside world. "This very way. Changed bodies have… maintenance needs that can be harmful to one's peace of mind to ignore. And I'm going to hazard a guess that you've had no relief since we uncorked you those few days ago, hmmm?"

Oh, that pitiful little sound gives me a dark thrill, as does the unconscious press of her pelvis to my gentle touch. The humid burn attracts my blind fingers, feeling the curve of her contours beneath the soft cotton, the tremble of her muscles.

"And while your need is lovely, my dear," there's no mistaking the dark thrum in my voice, "You've no reason to fight it any longer. I can offer a helping hand."

With a sharp inhale and a small, high-pitched noise, Reul tilts her head back as I brush against the apex of her thighs where I know her ache is sharp and needy. 

 

++ Emma ++

I'm not concerned since there's no sense of alarm comin' down the pipe of the magical connection I share with Regina, but I will confess to being curious as hell and a teeny bit annoyed. The big house on Mifflin street is quiet, as one would suspect for late morning on a school day, so I head upstairs to the bedroom. When I very stealthily open the door, expecting my lover to be napping, the soft murmur of a sexed-up female is a pleasant surprise. As is the view of their naked bodies, intertwined fingers playing at the wet heat between Blue's legs.

Well then. I suppose a little break from my fatherly duties is in order.

Blue's close, her wordless begging has that unmistakable edge, her body writhing desperately, prodding her own touch and Regina's where she like it the best. Because she's so close, I feel doubly bad when first Regina-- with a spooked-horse startle-- notices me, drawing Blue's attention. The later makes an animalistic squeak, yanking fingers away from her dripping pussy. Amused, but hiding it, I raise an eyebrow to go with the crossed arms and drawl out my best deadpan tone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but someone wasn't answering her phone and nagged me, just this morning I might add, to not forget to come get her for our appointment with Doctor Kimba for, oh let's see, a week sixteen check up?"

Regina has the grace to look sheepish, her eyes jerking from me to the clock by the bed and back to me again. For a moment, she just purses her mouth and is clearly searching for what to say based on my deadpan expression that I'm expending a great effort to maintain. Then she smiles flirtatiously mixed in with the sheepish look, which is impossibly endearing.

"I was distracted?"

Bursting out laughing, I finally step into the room and close the door behind me before striding over to the bed. Obligingly, Regina rolls onto her back to let me lean over and kiss her leisurely while I blindly reach out to trail fingers over Blue's shoulder, neck and chin. With a last, friendly lick to my lover's top lip, I flash a grin to our playmate and straighten up to wave airily at them. "Don't stop on my account. Oh, and Gina? I already rescheduled us for tomorrow."

"Whatever would I do without you?"

Chuckling at her customary sass, I sit on the chaise to unzip my boots and toe them off, perfectly content to be an audience.


	2. Chapter 2

++ Regina ++

With heart rate still high from the surprise of my beloved's appearance, I return my attention to an exhausted and physically frustrated Reul. She's sprawled out boneless with one arm over her eyes, breath harsh. After being thwarted twice now in achieving orgasm, the teasing has inadvertently become cruel and I actually feel badly for that.

"Shhh," I soothe, running a softly cupped hand over her breasts and belly, nosing at an ear. 

"I thought this was supposed to be fun," she complains petulantly and I almost swallow the splutter of amusement, moving away to suckle at her neck. Emma doesn't even bother to try, his low chuckle warm in the still air of the bedroom.

"You've been left hanging twice now and you must be so ready, hmmm? But think how good relief will feel."

"Please," she moans, giving my bossy side another thrill, and once more twines her fingers with mine, drawing them down.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Despite the tease in my voice, I have no intention of delaying the poor woman's orgasm any longer. It shouldn't take much, her body writhing at the first brush of our fingers and I wrap my legs around her closer thigh to leave the baby bump tucked safely to her hip and away from any flailing limbs. Good thing too, as the climax rushes over Reul suddenly and she makes a sound that is more like pain than pleasure. Mouthing the pounding jugular in her neck for a moment, I hum soothingly as her body half calms.

"Still riled I see. Not really a surprise."

Reul looks eager and terrified over more sexual explorations and I chuckle and give her a quick kiss.

"You're oversensitive, no shock there. Just relax and take a break. I need to go kiss up to my sheriff anyway."

 

++ Blue ++

With my body both soothed and humming with energy, I'm content to rest for the moment and soak up all of the sensations in me. Despite the earlier complaint, I cannot deny how impossibly good the lovemaking makes this body feel. That both sets of mental sensibilities are completely scandalized has little effect on the need and the lassitude. Right now, I don't have the energy to listen to the condemnation anyway.

That said, I'm dizzy with relief colored with disappointment to be left alone for the moment, Regina standing to stretch in a lovely show of physicality. With an arrogant swagger and completely unselfconscious of her nudity, she settles into Emma's lap and loops her arms around his neck.

"You look bored, Darling."

The tease in her voice is unmistakable, even to my inexperienced ears and Emma smiles warmly. "Bored? Is that how I look?"

Their kisses and loving chuckles are beautiful, as is the contrast of Regina's bareness to Emma's fully clothed body, and his pale hands on her darker skin.

"I suppose there might be something useful I can do with myself."

"Well, I've always maintained that you have terrible impulse control."

"Yeah, lucky you."

I find myself smiling as the adoration between them shines clearly despite the bantering words. 

"You feelin' anxious, Love?" Emma's voice is adoring and somewhat smug, deepening my enjoyment of being the audience here.

"I'm deep in my second trimester, you idiot. You're lucky I let you leave this house."

Laughing uproariously, Emma grabs her and lovingly nuzzles her neck and breasts. "Yeah, I've said there's worse fates than being your love slave."

 

++ Emma ++

While I always get a kick out of bantering with Regina, we do our best work with an audience and Blue's smile is gratifying. She takes herself too seriously anyway, so bonus!

A sudden, sharp shiver makes me remember that the old house isn't the warmest place in Storybrooke, regardless of the cheerful fire blazing away, and I shift my hug into something more for warmth than lust.

"You're going to get a chill," I admonish affectionately and give her a swat on the ass to stop the comment I know is coming. "Back in that bed with you and get covered up. Chop, chop!"

Glaring at me for the bossiness, Regina does as ordered, her haughty look made hilarious by her nudity. Picking up a pair of grey pants I don't recognize, I stand and grab the wooden chair I keep in the room to put my shoes on and park my ass next to the bed. Petting Blue's hair away from her eyes affectionately, I grin at my lover where she has obediently snuggled into the bedding to warm herself.

"So I see that you two did manage to get some shopping done. These are nice."

"They are strange," Blue says distractedly and I bet my smile's gettin' dirty again. "But they are nice, yes."

"Strange, hmm?" I muse with false innocence and run my hand, wrapped in the soft cashmere, over her belly and thighs. "The material? Or the fit?"

Eyes fluttering shut, Blue squirms, her mind clearly not on my casual questions, and Regina chuckles. "And they say I'm evil."

"Hey, you were the one that got me even passingly interested in clothing."

"Teases," Blue grumbles as she writhes and we both chuckle and pet her warming skin.


End file.
